


Lazos

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia alternativa de como llegó el gato Alfred a las manos de Damian Wayne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazos

El gato es poco más que una bola de pelos, sollozante y ciega. Todo lo que puede hacer es quejarse vergonzosamente y acurrucarse en la chaqueta de Colin buscando alivio y calor.   
Colin es algo muy similar en estos momentos. El personalmente no entiende como esa masa maullante de vida puede causar tanto dolor a su amigo. Pero no le gusta.  
La imagen en si es bastante desagradable.

El nunca ha sido una persona especialmente emocional. Los lazos emocionales son. En definición un obstáculo para llevar cualquier tipo de misión a cabo. En especial una empresa tan grande como es el cuidado de Gotham. El realmente cree que será el número absurdo de lazos que su padre posee el que finalmente lo llevaran a su inminente caída. Esa será la razón de seguro. Tal y como fue la razón de su muerte y resurrección. Y el no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo esperar y estar preparado para tomar el lugar de su padre como el verdadero heredero de Bruce Wayne.  
Pero esto es diferente.  
Luego de ser repudiado por su propia madre Damian aprendió de la peor forma que no importa que tan fuerte sea un lazo siempre será roto. Por lo tanto fue una de sus misiones mas arraigadas el evitar cualquier tipo de relación sentimental. Y aun teniendo a Dick Grayson como hermano el podía decir orgullosamente que la misión se había estado llevando a cabo con existo.  
Hasta entonces.   
En un principio no consideró a Colin como algo más que una herramienta. Y la forma en que el chico prometía entera lealtad no le importaba más de lo que le importaba la lealtad de Titus.  
Solo que las cosas cambian y hoy en día Colin es la persona más importante en su vida. El solo espera no tener que separarse de el en ningún momento y de alguna forma el dolor del pequeño pelirrojo siempre logra canalizarse en el mismo.  
Exactamente como en ese preciso momento.  
El gato no puede tener más de una semana. Definitivamente unos cuantos días ya que aun no ha abierto sus ojos y frota el pecho de Colin tratando así de dejar su olor en su ropa. Damian no consigue encontrar algún tipo de parecido con ninguna clase de raza felina en su cabello negro y manchas blancas esparcidas entre su cola, patas, hocico y orejas por lo que supone que no puede ser más que un gato común y corriente.  
Aparentemente para Colin es mucho más que eso.  
“Fue un perro…” solloza finalmente tratando de tranquilizarse en vano luego de tanto llorar “Y… Yo traté de salvarlos pero todos murieron su mamá… sus hermanos…” cuando los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo comienza a cristalizarse nuevamente Damian decide que ya ha tenido suficiente.

El cuerpo de Colin es calido cuando el envuelve sus brazos en torno al pelirrojo y sus lagrimas empapan toda su ropa pero ciertamente no puede importarle menos. “Yo… Yo no quiero que muera Damian” Finalmente pide. Damian secretamente espera no volver a ver a su amigo de esa manera.  
Colin tiene ya 16 años y han sido amigos 6 o 7 años pero el pequeño huérfano aun es tan inocente e infantil como lo fue cuando el lo conoció. Damian solo desea mantener esa inocencia ahí un poco más.   
“Y no va a morir” Dice y solo puede hacer el abrazo mas cercano “No si tu no quieres… Yo no voy a permitirlo” Colin solo ríe entre dientes, de forma cansada y demasiado angustiado para su gusto pero ríe y eso es suficiente para Damian.  
“Gracias” es todo lo que dice antes de besar a Damian en los labios y descansar su rostro en su pecho. El beso es casto y Damian juraría que no duró más de dos segundos pero es como felicidad liquida calando en sus huesos.  
“El no va a morir” Repite acariciando el cabello de su amigo “El va a sobrevivir ¿Y sabes que?” Su sonrisa se hace más grande de lo que jamás lo ha hecho. Damian imagina que son los efectos del beso aun revoloteando en su interior. “Lo llamaremos Alfred”

 

Años más tarde cuando el manto de Batman cambia de dueño y es entregado a Damian.   
El gato sigue siendo una molesta bola de pelos buscando atención. Es tan orgulloso como Damian y parce que Colin lo ama mas solo por eso.  
Damian aun parece sorprendido por haber logrado crear un lazo tan fuerte con una persona y Colin sigue siendo el mismo niño que fue hace 12 años.  
Es el tipo de cosas que Damian espera jamás cambien.


End file.
